I'm Reid : The Badass!
by Danatic
Summary: Self Explanatory. First Fan Fic. Please Show Support. R&R . Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

"Reid what the hell did you do this time?", yelled Caleb, while walking towards me.

I was standing beside a police car in hand cuffs. Story of my life. I stood there grinning at the serious look on Calebs'n face. Its fucking funny how he gets serious so fast. "Excuse me officer, but what happened here?", asked Caleb curiously to the _fat fuck_ of a officer. It should be illegal to have a stomach that damn huge.

The replied, "Do you know this young man sir?"

"Yes unfortunately this is my ass of a hole brother,Reid."

I snickered at me my 'brothers' comment. He shot me a look and I changed my facial expression. Still there was a smirk on my face. Then the officer explained and said, "This young man broke inside the school and basically was destroying school property, but somehow he entered without any sign of force. The officers eyes widened a bit as he was still shocked at the fact that im badass (theorically speaking)."We searched around the whole perimeter and no fingerprints, or weapons were found. Not a single thing. I figured he must have done it more then once."

I could see Calebs jaw was clenching really hard and his hands was in a fist. He always seemed to have an _anger_ problem but he **always** denied such thought of it. Such an emotional girl. Everyone knows Caleb is the one with the anger issues not me!

"I apologize for my brothers' actions, I will talk to him and this sitiuation won't dare happen again. Can he be let go?", asked Caleb.

The _fat fuck _officer said, "Yeah I'll let him go, but since your here and I can release him to you there is a small consequence since he is still a minor." Still a minor? Im about to be fucking eighteen and Caleb just turned eighteen a few months ago! Do I look like his child or something because im pretty sure I have a big dick thats not meant for a child. I hate when Caleb does the 'fatherly role', but at least it gets me out of trouble.

Caleb gave me a look and I knew he wa saying it better be a good consequence so that I would learn my lesson. Truth is, I never learn my lesson.

The _fat fuck_ continued, "he will need to do 70 hours of community service around the school every single weekend and Tuesdays and Thursdays."

Thank you officer, I appreciate you not taking him to jail or anything.", said Caleb

Caleb faked being relieved since we all knew that he was pissed that I got caught doing something again in the past month. The nights have not been to kind to me lately. Shaking my head.

I looked at the _fat fuck_ of an officer and said, " Can you take me out this damn handcuffs already? I'm losing my circulation in my ga damn hands!"

The _fat fuck_ took me out of my handcuffs and I walked to the car. I then turned around to face Caleb and the officer, and took a proper bow. Then, Caleb yelled, "Reid get your ass in the car!" I swung the car door open and jumped in. I turned on the radio and blasted the music. I could feel the damn car vibrating like a vibrator. I was damn sure enjoying it (not to sound gay!). Then I started singing my brains out! Shit may I say I sound pretty damn good!

_Get outta your mind, get outta your mind, get outta your mind!_

_Man fuck that shit get outta your mind!_

_Grab that bottle_

_Twist that cap_

_Hold it in the air_

_And tilt is back_

_I'm drunk as hell_

_I'm off patron_

_I really don't dance _

_But I'm in the zone_

_Move bitch!_

_Get out the way!_

_I'm running over niggas like a runaway train_

_Grab my beer_

_You do the same_

_Shake that shit and make it rain!_

Caleb hopped in the car and turned the volume down. I didn't dare look at him, but I knew he was looking at me. I'm certainly not going to kiss his ass for getting me out of trouble. The FUCK he thought this was? We were going to meet the guys Baby Boy and Pogue at Nicky's. On the road, no words were spoken so I just fantasized hot chicks in fucking bikinis, tanned beach bodies, nice round boobs and OoO they are so perky with a tattoo on their lower back that says 'Garwins' Ass ONLY!' Then I started having an actual fantasy that included me.


	2. Chapter 2

_There was this tall girl and man was she sexy. She had long wavy light brown hair with golden streaks that complimented her glowy skin complexion. Every curl was the absolutely perfect swirl. She had her hair into a loose ponytail that made her look even more appealing her eyes. Her eyes were hazel but more green than brown. The shape was a perfect oval that went along with her cat like pupils. Thick black eye lashes that are extremely long that makes her eyes even more unique. _

_My eyes moved down to her lips. She had those dick sucking lips. Those lips of hers were pretty pink and glossy. They were shiny and calling my name. They were nice and full and I needed them wrapped around my dick. She walked toward me and I could see that she was thick from the back. Hell yeah! The girl finally approached me, while wearing a black two piece thong bikini. On her stomach contained a sapphire blue belly ring. Her skin looked soft and smooth and worth touching, with my hands roaming her body. _

_She had a pair of fucking black wings tattooed on her stomach that made her piercing even more sexier. I saw that and instantly got hard. I observed her body and she smirked at me. She knew I wanted her and I wanted her __**bad**__! I could see in her eyes that she was ready for me and according to my dick he was ready too. _

_I put my hands around her small waist and pulled her close to my body. By the____way her eyes widened a little I could tell she felt my____erection up against her in between her thighs. Our faces were barely touching but so close it was impossible not to. I could feel the heat of her body on mine._

_I moved my hands down and cupped her perfect, smooth ass. She gasped but it was mixed with a soft, low moan. I moved my mouth to her neck and started attacking it in the way I knew she would like it. Many girls did actually. _

_I licked up and down, dragging my tongue in circles. I felt her body shiver under the touch of my magical tongue. So, I pulled her even closer to me. I planted soft light kisses that tickled her skin, it made her body quiver under me. I moved the kisses down going toward her boobs. Still kissing her skin, I smoothly untied her bikini top and she let it drop to the ground. _

_I moved my head back to admire how she looked topless and man was she beautiful. Her breasts were staring at me, with her hard, pink round nipples that made my mouth water. I lowered my head to grasp her right nipple in my mouth. I nipped at it a bit roughly but she fucking liked it!_

_I circled her nipple with ma tongue and sucked on it like it was juice inside of it. I moved to her left nipple and with ma right hand I played with her right nipple at the same time. Everytime I heard her softly moan, I smirked against her skin. I squeezed her ass and stepped on her tippy toes. She tilted my head up and I leaned in._

_Our lips had met and were now in fucking action. Oh yesss! She worked my lips like she knew exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it. I bit down on her bottom lip hard and she liked that shit to. Oh God how she made my dick even harder, now its fucking throbbing like a bitch! It feels good though. _

_They way we were kissing had changed. We started off eagerly but slow, enjoying the moment. Our lips fit perfectly with each others. Her tongue tasted sweet and fruity, like peaches and honey. She licks my bottom lip like she loves the way my lips taste. I tangled my fingers in her hair and deepened the kiss that we were sharing._

_I pulled her hair slightly back and planted kisses from her jaw line down to her neck. She smelled and tasted soo good! She was panting a little bit, but it still turned me on. Then still kissing her, I started making her walk backwards to a padded bench that wasn't to far from being a bed. The sun was beaming real bright, I was hoping I wasn't turning red or anything. _

_I pushed her up against it and she knew automatically what to do. She laid down and moved back. A playful smirk played on her lips. I wasn't exactly ready to get down to business quite yet. I climbed on top of her and she spreaded her legs wide open._

_I held up myself up and I could do it forever, since I was use to being on top all the time. Still not breaking our sexy ass kiss, I pulled her bikini thong down. OH YES! I am such a professional! I broke the kiss finally and I looked her eyes. Her eyes burned with desire and want._

_I moved down and admired her below the waist. Her pussy was the prettiest pussy I have ever seen. My mouth watered. She swayed her hips upward and I knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted her pussy eaten, licked and everything else in between including my dick._

_She looked at me and smirked with those pink, soft lips. I licked my lips and it seemed to make her pretty pussy glisten even more. I bent my head down and attacked her shit and by the way she quickly quivered, she liked it. I licked her clit in a fast motion, I made my tongue stiff and hard just like my dick._

_She arched her back and I gripped her hips to keep her in place. I pushed my tongue inside her pearl and the taste was so damn good. She tasted so sweet and I didnt wanna fucking stop. I fucked her with my tongue. _

_"Oh God!. Mmmm. Ahh!", she moaned. She sounded so sexy and it gave me chills down my spine. I was tearing that pussy up with my tongue and I was doing damn good! _

_While I'm still fucking her with my tongue, I played with her clit with my thumb. I speeded up my thumb and she bucked her hips. I softly bit her pussy lips. I licked up and down. My tongue went into circular motions._

_"Say my fucking name!", I said. She moaned,"Reiddddd." Oh my God she sounded damn good saying my name! _

_"Scream it! Scream my name!", I demanded her. I stuck my two fingers inside her and started off fast as fuck. I knew it would set her on edge and as she came she did as I demanded her. _

_"AHHH REIDDDDD!", she screamed. At that moment I knew I tore that pussy up without using my own penis to do it. I am the man!_

_I moved up and kissed her and by the looks of, she liked the way she tasted because she was sucking on my lips. Whoo did she know how to turn somebody on!_

_Now it was my turn. I started to undo my zipper. I whispered in her ear, "You ready for me girl?"_

_She nodded her head and I whipped my dick out. She gripped it like it was a microphone. She had the most softest hands and they felt good around my hard penis._

_She was just about to take my cock into her mouth.._

_"REID, REID, HELLOOOOO!", Then I see Caleb looking at me. Ugh damn I was just about to get fucking pleasure from that beautiful girl. _

_DAMMIT!.._


	3. Chapter 3

Story it has taken me so long to post another chapter. I didn't have a laptop for a while. Hopefully this chapter won't disappoint you guys. So enjoy!

_"REID, REID, HELLOOOOO!", Then I see Caleb looking at me. Ugh damn I was just about to get fucking pleasure from that beautiful girl. _

_DAMMIT!.._

"Dude did you not realize that I was in the middle of a damn fantasy?!You ruined everything." I told Caleb. I was so pissed, but then I noticed that the car wasn't moving anymore. We had arrived at Nicky's and I seen Baby Boy and Pogue waiting outside the door.

Caleb had gotten outside the car already and I didn't dare move an inch. My manhood was still excited from that wonderful fantasy I was having till I was rudely interrupted. I opened my car door and just sat there for a little couple minutes.

"Um Reid why are you just sitting in the car dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" , Pogue was looking at me. I looked embarrassed and telling him was going to be even more fucking embarrassing. I knew the boys would laugh at me and I didn't want to put up with their shit.

"Little Reid here was having a sexual fantasy about God knows who and I'm guessing his little something got waaaaaay to excited or whatever, isn't that right Reid?"

I gave Caleb the dirtiest look; I swear he has the biggest mouth in the whole damn world, that's why I don't tell him shit!

"Well Caleb, I have you know that my "little something" isn't little at all!"

"Says who Reid?" Caleb chuckled a little at Reid.

"Says all the bitches that I've fucked, just ask around town!" my voice grew nice and big with cockiness attached to it. I for sure knew that I wasn't small, well at least that's what I've been told many times. I guess I was a little proud that I've sexed a lot of girls in my time, Caleb says I shouldn't be, but who the hell listens to Caleb? Not ME!

After a little while, my manhood had calmed down and I was able to get out the car. The boys were still laughing at me under their breaths, I shot them both dirty looks and they moved their eyes towards the ground. I opened the door to Nicky's and as usual the place was jumpin', filled with hot babes and drunk teenagers. I'm telling you, going to Nicky's can never get boring.

Me and the boys had made our way to the bar where Nicky himself was located. His big ass was serving drinks and enjoying his job. He seen us walk up to the bar and he greeted us.

"What's happenin' boys? Can I get you the usual?"

"Yeah that would be cool Nicky. Seems like tonight its more crowded and hyped up than usual, what's going on here?" Caleb asked curiously

"There's a few new girls that I'm guessing just moved into town. The kids here have been welcoming them in their own drunken way. Kids these days." Nicky had handed us our beer and we started sipping on it.

"Has anything new been going on with you boys lately?"

"Well Reid here cant stay out late tonight, he starts his community service tomorrow morning" , Caleb had told Nicky, rubbing it in.

"Dammit Reid, you can never stay outta trouble can you? What did you do this huh? Have sex in public again?" I chuckled at Nicky's remark.

"No Nicks, I didn't have sex in public again. I don't see really why that's such a crime anyways. I mean come on, why can't people just enjoy the show when I give them one? People around here need to lighten up around here."

"Maybe because Reid you were having sex in the library...in the Senior Citizen section...in front of Senior Citizens." Caleb said refreshing my memory.

"Old people have sex too!" i shot back at Caleb

Caleb shook his head and i could tell he was getting irritated. "You almost gave an old lady a heart attack!"

I laughed at the way he said that, Caleb gets so serious so easily, i find it rather funny. Pogue and Baby Boy were trying to hold their laughs so they just started chugging their beer as fast as they could.

"Okay Caleb you are overreacting, I did not almost give an old lady a heart attack. She shouldn't have been watching!"

Nicky had chimed in, "Okay you to argue like a married couple, what the hell is going on with you two? Anyways, Reid back to my question. What did you do to get community service?"

"Being stupid" Caleb whispered under his voice. I sneered at him put my attention back towards Nicky.

"I was just doing my normal mischief since I was bored earlier. Caleb here saved my ass though, I would admit that. Community service is no big deal, imma get it done." I told Nicky.

"Reid you really need to chill on the mischief bullshit, you already have a reputation around here." Pogue had told me.

Pogue was the second mature one next to Caleb, except he was more relaxed and chill rather than uptight and intense like Caleb. Pogue and i never really argue as much as me and Caleb do. He was usually the one to try and break me and Caleb's bickering up every chance he could. But sometimes he doesn't bothered cause he know we won't stop till our voices get tired so he just sits there and smokes a cigarette or something.

"We all have a reputation, it's not just me, and you know that. I just have the worst one that's all bro." I told Pogue

"My point is, you need to start being more discreet about the shit you do and maybe you won't be doing community service so much."

I shrugged off everything Pogue had said and was back to drinking my beer. Then someone caught my eye...

Thank you guys for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know its been a while but im back and will have more chapters up soon!

*Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Covenant characters.


End file.
